devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foxes
Hypnos, Thanatos, Kai, Leia, Acadia, Vivienne '''and Kura were the first Demons to manifest a Humanoid form. Not only were they able to accomplish this feat, but their forms were made in the Human Realm while living amongst the human population. They were also the first ones to discover that Demons had the ability to send their forms to the alternate Dimension. Demon Realm Upon entering the Demon Realm, the recently changed Demons were met with immediate scorn from the Archangels. The Foxes were well aware that the Angels had been looking for any excuse to simply eliminate them. The discovery of this realm was a huge relief. Quickly, the Foxes began leading the still body-less spirits into the realm. However, it seemed that most Demons that had possessed animals or humans could not send themselves to the demon realm. There was something similiar to a barrier restricting them. Out of curiosity, '''Kai '''and '''Acadia '''explored the realm for some type of source. What they discovered instead, was The Core. Though an interesting discovery, it was ultimately useless at this point. They reported this information back to '''Hypnos and the rest. '''For whatever reason, Kai and Acadia saw Hypnos as the improptu leader of the small group. This greatly irked '''Kura and Vivienne. '''There were more pressing matters, however,. The Spirits they'd lead to Demon Realm had taken to possessing the native animals. There were many that managed to possess Dragons. '''Leia '''suspected that the Dragons had potential to become more powerful that the Foxes. With their position threatened, the Foxes monitored the activity of every newly made Demon, making sure to assert their dominace. There was also still the matter of their brethern still in Human Realm; the barrier was still there. '''Hypnos returned their attention to this Core, that seemed to be the source of the barrier. They had no real solution to dealing with it, however. The tension caused by this led to a fight between''' Leia and Thanatos'; Thanatos considered himself to be Hypnos's brother and vice versa, and he had no intention of letting any harm come to him. In the distraction of their fight, '''Kai' had attempted to absorb the Core. The core exploded within him, causing a massive shockwave to erupt from his corpse. In this process, the barrier aroud Demon Realm was broken, and more Demons were able to seep in. Distraught at Kai's death, Leia kill herself. At this point, only five foxes remained... The Rise of... The shockwave sent out by Kai's death not only broke the barrier between Human Real and the Demon Realm, but gave extra power to the remaining Foxes. As such, they cemented their status as joint rulers of the Demon Realm. Hypnos in particular made sure to enact "laws" for the other demons to follow. Acadia didn't feel the need to work under him but abided. However, her tensions with Hypnos rose as the Demons began possessing the beings in the Demon Realm... Among them? Dragons. This, however, did not bother Hypnos or Thanatos. They were confident in their abilities to keep rule over the Demons. Acadia and Vivienne did not agree. With the help of Kura, Vivienne and Acadia began to systematically kill the Dragon and other reptilian demons that had just come to forming their bodies. Acadia specifically began absorbing the power of the fallen demons. She grew greedy and began to kill powerful demons indiscriminately. Gaining their power over time, eventually these events caught the attention of Hypnos and Thanatos. Thanatos told Hypnos not to worry about it, and that he would talk with Acadia, Vivienne and Kura. Despite his unswaying loyalty to his brother, he would not let this situation come to blows between the foxes....Yet. He confronted the newly powered Acadia with intentions to talk, but preparation for a fight. However, by this time, Acadia had turned her sights to who she deemed to be a powerful threat, and that was Thanatos himself. She used his desire of wanting to meet as a way to ambush him. Kura and Vivienne attacked him while he was on his own, but Thanatos was easily able to subdue them. They were no match for his foxfire. However, this fight had been nothing but a distraction for Acadia to sneak in and attack him. Caught off guard, Thanatos was downed, and Acadia was able to kill Thanatos, barely. Enraged by her betrayal, Hypnos wasted no time in fighting the other Foxes. Acadia, confident she could win without Kura and Vivienne's help this time, dared Hypnos to face her one-on-one. He was not impressed by her request, mocking her cowardice when she killed Thanatos. Even with the excess power from killing so many other Demons, and Thanatos himself, Acadia could not match Hypnos's skill and intuition. In a careless move, she attempted to run and pounce on Hypnos while he'd been recovering on his knees. Quickly, Hypnos reacted and tore through her chest with his claws as he rose. With Acadia in his grasp, Hypnos was able to lunge for her neck, ripping her throat out with his teeth and continuing to do so until her neck could no longer hold her head. Only when her head was rolling across the ground did he stop. The power she'd taken from the other demons began to flow out of her, and Hypnos easily absorbed it, leaving her body to rot. Newly empowered, Hypnos used the power Acadia stole to bring his brother back to life, and then some, sharing some of the power he'd gained with him. Afterwards, Hypnos turned his attention to the other two Foxes he deemed treacherous. He decided to let Thanatos decide what to do with them. His brother thought it best to keep them alive, seeing as inner-conflict between the Foxes could be seen as weak to the other Demons. The last thing they needed was the other demons thinking the Foxes were vulnerable. So Hypnos let them live, for now. Four foxes remained. The Fall... Many years passed with the Foxes in full control of the Demon Realm. Hypnos's confidence was at its peak. He and Thanatos made brazen trips to the Human realm; they did not fear repercussions from the Archangels. In fact, they had little to no issue facing the Archangels in combat. Hypnos and Thanatos were a force to be reckoned with while they were together, but were still formidable when apart. Over time, Thanatos had figured out how to draw power from the Demon Realm itself using the core. Unlike Kai, they did not foolishly try to absorb all of it at once. Instead, they siphoned from it every now and then. On top of this, any demons that didn't fall in line of their rule, were slaughtered. Acadia had, at least, had a good idea about taking the power from other demons. Kura and Vivienne had no choice but to follow the other two fox's reign. It was not willing, but they knew that deep down, they had ruined any oppurtunity to rule alongside Hypnos and Thanatos long ago. A few more years passed, and tensions with the Archangels grew. Hypnos was on his own around this time, visiting the human realm. Despite the Archangel's disdain for their presence, he and Thanatos did not really do much of anything while they were there. There were simply many aspects of the Human realm they missed... and the fear that so many of the humans felt for them was refreshing. While on Earth, Hypnos ran into a lone Archangel and found himself... hypnotized. Hypnos had not paid much mind to the other Archangels in the past, what with them attacking him on sight. However, this Archangel, this woman merely observed him with a critical gaze. So, he questioned her. Why are you not attacking? Her response was simple: she merely wished to see exactly what demons were like. Hypnos was truly interested now. Never had any of the Archangels spoken with him outside of insults. His interest in her was helped by the fact that she was beautiful. That was to be expected, as all Angels he saw were nice to gaze upon. In her case, it helped that she was not attempting to disembowl him. They spoke; Hypnos found himself visiting the Human Realm more often. He and the Archangel even began to plan their meetings. Many of their conversations seemed to surprise her, and eventually Hypnos learned her name: Lune. He learned about the Angelic Kingdom and its queen, Seres Saharah. Lune was not fond of the Queen. She felt as though Seres was too hasty, hypocritical, and ashamed at her mistake at causing the existence of demons in the first place. Hypnos began to think. Truly, what were the real differences between Archangels and Demons? With this idea in mind, Hypnos began devising a plan, devising ideals. He was pleased to see that Lune would share them. His intentions were to merge the Angelic Kingdom, the Human Realm, and the Demon Realm together as one. He knew it would kill many, if not all humans, but he didn't actually care for them. If the realms were merged together, then Demons and Archangels would truly be equals in all ways. He knew he had the means to do so, and Lune was more than willing to help him. Thanatos agreed with the plan as well, and Hypnos knew he would. The three of the them set their plans in motion. Lune found herself in the Demon Realm with Hypnos, accessing the core of the realm and harvesting incredible portions to forge weapons. She would help Hypnos create a blade capable of breaking the barrier between realms so long as he wielded it. All they needed to do was be in the Angelic Kingdom when it happened. Bringing their fight to the Archangels would be the most difficult part, and Lune made sure to tell him this. Before they attempted their plan, the Fox brothers killed Viviene and Kura, taking their power. A few days later, they attacked. The Angelic Kingdom was not quite ready for a direct onslaught, especially not one of this power. Rubbing his tails together, Thanatos was able to rain fire from the skies in the Angelic Kingdom, directing them at many of the Archangels. Burning feathers and wings fell from the sky. He protected his brother along with the help of Lune who was amazed at the amount of power Hypnos and Thanatos were actually able to wield. The chaos and commotion brought out Seres Saharah and Hypnos readily faced her with his new blade. He was impressed with her skill, but a precise hit actually shattered her sword, shocking not only Seres Saharah, but Lune and many other Archangels as well. Grabbing onto her, Hypnos was able to channel into the power that Seres wielded and release a firestorm upon the kingdom, surrounding him and a few other Archangels. Seres was able to break away, though weakened. Smug, Hypnos could see she was angered. Hypnos then began his process of tearing throw the realm's barrier. While this happened, Thanatos faced off with Seres Saharah and this time, her brother, Seraphiel. Lune fought alongside him, until abruptly, Seres Saharah ran at Hypnos and knocked them both onto Earth Realm. The momentary distraction was all it took for Seraphiel mortally wound Thanatos. Lune grabbed the Fox Demon and transported him to Earth Realm as well. On Earth, Lune was pleased to see that Seres could not handle Hypnos on her own. However, Ambrose, one of the Archangels in charge of guarding Seres Saharah, would attack Lune. He was able to subdue her, and give Seres a new weapon. Despite this, no matter what she did, Hypnos would simply not die. Lune revealed that it was nearly impossible to kill the Fox Demon now, to which Seres simply replied to "shut up." Eventually, together, Seres, Seraphiel and Ambrose were able to weaken Hypnos and Seres began to activate a spell usually reserved to seal Demigods. Around them, the plains they'd been fighting in were scorched and burnt, with Hypnos's flames still going despite being in the middle of the seal. Finally, Hypnos fell to his knees, semi-conscious, before completely ceasing to move. When the flames cleared, Lune was nowhere to be found. Each Fox 'Hypnos- '''Hypnos is dark red with black swirls across his pecks, around his belly button, and on the outter sides of his thighs. His hair is bi-colured white and black, long, large, fluffy and messy. He has fox ears and four tails that are tinted grey and white toward the ends. '''Thanatos- '''The brother of Hypnos in almost every right, even their appearances are similar. If not for his red and white colour scheme, he'd be easily mistaken for being Hypnos himself. He is incredibly loyal to his brother. '''Kai-' the most over-zealous of the foxes, his end came quick when he attempted to absorb the core whic holds the Demon Realm together. He was blue and black with two tails. '''Leia- '''Leia was a pushover, doing whatever Kai asked of her, and was loyal to him to a fault. When he died, she felt as though her purpose in existing was gone and thus killed herself. She was purple and white with three tails. '''Acadia- '''Acadia is a green and white fox with a hot-headed and controlling attitude. She had three tails and butt heads with Hypnos more often than not. She also hated all of the dragon demons and she, Vivienne and Kura were actively killing those they felt might threaten the Fox's rule over the Demon Realm. '''Vivienne- '''Vivienne was purple and white, and the tips of her three tails were gold. '''Kura- '''Kura was pure black with one tail, and probably the weakest of the foxes. Gallery TBA